Wszystkie kobiety Louisa
Wszystkie kobiety Louisa- 'ósmy odcinek trzeciego sezonu Karen w zoo, stworzony przez 'Marta the WriterDyskusjahttp://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Marta_the_Writer%7C Wkład . Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się śniadaniem w bazie pingwinów. Wszyscy siedzą już przy stole, i brakuje tylko Louisa. Ledwo Skipper zauważył ten fakt, a jajcarz wpada do bazy przerażony, jakby zobaczył ducha, i chowa się w kryjówce z prędkością światła. Reszta drużyny patrzy zdziwiona po sobie. Szef podchodzi do drzwi i pyta, co się dzieje, na co Louis odpowiada krótko, acz głosem rodem z horrorów: "ONE wróciły!". Gdy Skipper chce wiedzieć, kto, Szkot mówi, że nie zauważono ich na porannym patrolu, i każe przyjaciołom spojrzeć przez wizjer. Kowalski robi to i jego oczom ukazuje się gromada dosyć rozjuszonych pań wielu gatunków, przy czym jedna z nich to młoda dziewczyna. Louis, cały drżący ze strachu, wyjaśnia, że są to kobiety, które kiedyś uwiódł, a następnie porzucił. Teraz zawiązały koalicję i szukają na nim zemsty, zwłaszcza że jednej z nich, Lisette, zrobił dziecko... Wtedy Łysy zaczyna śmiać się z kumpla, co Louis kontruje: "Śmiej się, śmiej, chłoptasiu... ty i tak nigdy nie miałeś żadnej dziewczyny... a zresztą, która by cię chciała!". Dres chce wejść do kryjówki i przyłożyć wesołkowi, ale Szef jakoś go powstrzymuje. Nieoczekiwanie wtrąca się Kowalski: "Tak, tak... skąd ja to znam... kobiety są zdolne do wszystkiego... echhh... taka była moja Henrietta...". Wszyscy dziwnie na niego patrzą. Wreszcie dochodzą do wniosku, że trzeba coś uradzić, bo nie mają chyba wiele czasu. Szeregowy proponuje po prostu przeprosiny, ale reszta odrzuca tę koncepcję. Rico jak zwykle oferuje "Ka-Boom", lecz to również nie przechodzi, bo jedynymi zwolennikami są Łysy i sam pomysłodawca. Skipper proponuje walkę wręcz, ten pomysł jednak także upada, bo przecież dam się nie bije. Kowalski wyciąga buteleczkę, w której znajduje się płyn barwy sraczkowatej, tłumacząc, że jest to eliksir miłości domowej roboty- wystarczy oblać tym Louisa i jego byłe kochanki, aby te przestały go nienawidzić. Dresiarz i jajcarz, który wyszedł już z kryjówki, są sceptycznie nastawieni do tego pomysłu. Mimo to Kowalski traktuje Szkota eliksirem. Gdy oddział wychodzi z bazy, pingwin potyka się i reszta płynu ląduje na... Rico. Następuje chwila ciszy, po czym psychopata zaczyna się do Louisa zalecać. Dowcipniś wykazuje się samokrytyką i sam się śmieje, że miłość jest ślepa... Mniej tolerancyjny jest dla Łysego, który zaczyna sobie okrutnie z niego drwić. Louis sprzedaje mu plaszczaka i opędza się od Rico- tzn. stara się opędzić. Skipper zakrywa Szeregowemu oczy, aby młody nie musiał patrzeć na sceny miłosne, a potem rozkazuje Łysemu i Louisowi się uspokoić, a Rico odczepić się od kolegi. Jednak brzydal nie wykonuje rozkazu. Drużyna odkłada rozwiązanie tego problemu na później i chce na razie zająć się tym pierwszym. Skipper pyta zgromadzone pod murem ZOO kobiety, czego sobie życzą. Podnosi się wściekły wrzask, a główna przedstawicielka krzyczy, że otworzyły się ich dawne rany, a życie od spotkania uwodzicielskiego Szkota niektórzych z nich stało się pasmem nieszczęść. Odczytała ich postulaty: #Chcą wydania Louisa, obdarcia go ze skóry, oblania gorącą smołą i posypania pierzem ( co Skipper komentuje: "No panie drogie! Czasem ja też mam ochotę z nim to zrobić, ale trzeba mieć litość nad zwierzętami!"). #Chcą odszkodowania dla każdej z nich po 5 mln dolarów. #Chcą oficjalnego przeproszenia za krzywdy niematerialne. Pertraktacje trwają długo, w końcu pingwiny zgadzają się tylko na punkt 2. i 3. Kwotę z punktu nr 2 zmiejszono na 200 tys. dolarów na głowę. Już na miejscu jajcarz ze strachu przeprasza dawne kochanki ( i dziewczynę, która jest jego nieślubną córką). Oddział szybko decyduje, że taką sumę można zdobyć tylko w banku. Kobiety ostrzegają, że jeśli nie dostaną kasy w 24h, przypuszczą atak na ZOO. Pingwiny muszą się zatem spieszyć. Napad na bank przebiega szybko ( choć z pewnymi przeszkodami i nieprzyjemnymi przygodami). Niestety na ten sam pomysł wpadł Hans, który chwyta cały oddział. Walka jest bardzo trudna. W końcu oddział Skippera jest niemal na wierzchu. Pingwiny odzyskują pieniądze i przejmują motorówkę, z pomocą której mogą wrócić do ZOO, niestety jajcarz został schwytany, bo nie zdołali znokautować maskonura. Sprawa wydaje się już przesądzona, ale nieoczekiwanie Rico wykonuje skok na Hansa i po morderczej szarpaninie wyrywa mu swojego "skarba". Po powrocie pingwiny dają pieniądze kobietom. Te odchodzą. Problem wydaje się już zażegnany, Skipper nabiera już powietrza, by wygłosić końcową pouczającą gadkę, gdy nagle zza krzaków wychodzi przystojny, wysoki pingwini brunet, który mówi z wyrzutem do Louisa: "Louisku, a ja nie dostanę? Mnie też się coś należy!". Na co speszony wesołek odpowiada: "O, cześć, Alfredo!". Odcinek kończy się wytrzeszczem oczu ze strony oddziału. Cytaty *'Główna przedstawicielka kobiet': Żądamy wydania nam Louisa, abyśmy mogły obderzeć go ze skóry, oblać gorącą smołą i posypać pierzem! Odszkodowania dla każdej z nas po pięć milionów dolarów! A także oficjalnych przeprosin! :Skipper: No panie drogie! Czasem ja też mam ochotę z nim to zrobić, ale trzeba mieć litość nad zwierzętami! :Louis: Jeśli mogę się wtrącić... Wątpię, żebym miał siłę i ochotę was przepraszać po oblaniu mnie gorącą smołą... jeśli już tak wam na tym zależy, to zalecam zamienienie miejscami punktów jeden i trzy. *'Kowalski': Tak, tak... skąd ja to znam... kobiety są zdolne do wszystkiego... echhh... taka była moja Henrietta... *'Alfredo': Louisku, a ja nie dostanę? Mnie też się coś należy! :Louis: O, cześć, Alfredo! *'Louis': O nie! Ja z tym zalecającym się do mnie zboczeńcem po mieście chodził nie będę! Jak już ten upierdliwiec nie chce się odczepić, to będę się przemieszczać z kartonem na głowie! *'Łysy': Niezłe! Bandytów zabija, a bab się boi! Zawsze, stary, wiedziałem, że jesteś pedałem! :Louis: Byłeś ty kiedyś w jakimś poważnym związku? :Łysy: Tak. Radzieckim. :Louis: Śmiej się, śmiej, chłoptasiu... ty i tak nigdy nie miałeś żadnej dziewczyny... a zresztą, która by cię chciała! :Łysy: Przynajmniej nie mam kłopotów jak ty teraz... :Louis: Nawet z twoim wyglądem byś jakąś znalazł. Wystarczyłoby się zakręcić koło nich. No ale że jesteś j*banym leniem... Ciekawostki *Końcowa scena odcinka może budzić podejrzenia, że Louis jest biseksualny. Nie jest to jednak potwierdzone, gdyż tego samego dnia Louis odrzucił zaloty Rico. *W następnym odcinku wszystko wraca do normy ( czytaj: Rico zostawił w spokoju Louisa). *Wersja reżyserska odcinka jest poszerszona o fragmenty, w których Louis ponownie próbuje uwieść kobiety, oraz retrospekcje zawierające wspomnienia przygód z niektórymi z nich. Błędy *Łysy miał bluzę granatową, a nie czarną jak zwykle ( błąd grafika). Kategoria:Karen w zoo Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki